


Fenrir Greyback's mate

by Kymtunell1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988
Summary: Annabelle Rose Riddle is the daughter of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, and Remus John Lupin. How will her fathers react when Remus' Alpha is their daughters mate.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Tom Riddle/Antonin Dolohov





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Annabelle

REMUS' P.O.V

Sirius, James, Amelia and I was on the train heading to Kings Cross Station to start the summer before our final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

We finally was able to ditch Peter on the train with the help of Severus, Lily and Amelia. 

Until two weeks ago we believed that Peter was our friend. 

*flashback*

Sirius, James and I were sitting in the common room in Gryffindor tower bored as all get out when we noticed that for the third week in a row Peter was sneaking out. 

"That's it! Let's follow him!" Sirius said. 

"Yeah, I will like to know where he has been sneaking off to these past three weeks also Padfoot. You coming Moony?" James asked. 

"Yes, let's go Prongs." I said standing. 

James placed his invisibility cloak over us and pulled out our map. 

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." James said. 

Once the map was fully printed we found Peter's name heading towards Dumbledore's office. 

We took a short cut and waited for Peter by the gargoyle. 

"Blood pops." Peter said. 

The gargoyle jumped to the side and we followed him a couple steps behind. 

"Come in, Peter." Dumbledore said. 

Once Peter opened the door we slipped in behind him. 

"Report Wormtail." Dumbledore said. 

"Well, My Lord, the Marauders are still close friends. I don't know how to break them apart. I really thought that when I polyjuiced myself to look like Sirius and told Snivellus how to get passed the whomping willow that it would of broken their friendship but I was wrong." Peter said. 

"Yes that was a good idea but unfortunately they have a bigger heart then I expected, or they knew it was someone else. But don't worry I believe they will not be friends after the summer." Dumbledore said. 

"How?" Peter asked. 

"Well, as you know every summer Remus goes back to his pack house, in about a month after summer begins I will go and tell James and Sirius that the Greyback pack has decided to join the Dark Lord. And with Remus being Fenrir's beta they will believe he joined his Alpha." Dumbledore said. 

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I felt arms go around my shoulders pulling me towards the door, that was when I noticed that the rat was leaving. 

We followed him back down and into an alcove. 

"What are we going to do?" Padfoot asked. 

"Let's go to the Room of Requirements, Moony needs his Alpha." Prongs said. 

Padfoot nodded and we walked towards the Room of requirements. 

On the was there we saw James twin sister Amelia, Lily and Severus walking out of the library. 

The three of us grabbed them and pulled them into the cloak. 

"What the..." Severus snapped out. 

"Shhh...we'll explain in a minute." Padfoot whispered. 

When we got to the wall, prongs looked down at the map and then nodded towards padfoot. 

Padfoot slipped out of the cloak and started pacing back and forth, when the door appeared we all walked in. 

James threw the cloak off and slowly explained everything to them. 

"That's sick, but why did you guys grab me? You guys hate me." Severus said. 

"Why is Remus pacing by that wall?" Lily asked. 

"Tell her. Alpha's coming." I growled. 

"Lily, Remus is a Werewolf and he is summoning his Alpha, you see Moony is pissed and the only person who can calm him down until he finds his mate is his Alpha who happens to be Fenrir Greyback. And Severus we only hated you was because we saw you bullying someone we thought was our friend, we are sorry for everything we did to you." Padfoot said. 

"Does someone want to explain why my Beta is about to lose control?" I turned around not only to see Alpha but another man standing next to him, he had black hair and red eyes. 

'Mate' Moony said. 

"Alpha." I said kneeling down and tilting my head in submission. 

"Rise Remus, Beta this is Tom Riddle, Tom this is my Beta Remus Lupin." Alpha said. 

I nodded towards him still pacing and growling, as the others told them everything. 

The next thing I knew a hand was placed on my shoulder, "Mr. Lupin you need to calm down or you can hurt your friends. The Dark Lord is that what Albus is calling me, so what is my name?" Tom asked as he guided me to a couch and made me sit down pulling me into his chest. 

"Voldemort." I said. 

"Flight from death nice, considering I'm a Living Vampire and cannot die. What does he say my goals are?" Tom asked running his hand through my hair causing me to purr. 

"That you want to kill all Muggle-borns and enslave anyone with creature blood." Lily said. 

"That is not true. Muggle-borns comes from a long line of Squibs. I want to monitor their home life after the first sign of accidental magic to make they are not being abused. And when they come of age they need to choose which world to stay in. Because if word gets out about us it will be a witch hunt all over again. And as for enslaving creature's I would be a hypocrite. I plan on fighting for equal rights for us." Tom said. 

"Do you know what you just did Tom?" Alpha asked. 

"No what did I do my friend?" Tom asked. 

"You just calmed down an angry Werewolf, I know you know what that means." Alpha said. 

"Yes it means that I'm his mate and he is one of mine, that is perfectly fine with me." He said kissing my forehead. 

"One of yours?" Lily asked. 

"Yes, Werewolves blood is poisonous to us, and we live off of our mates blood. So if we have a mate that's a werewolf we will also have a mate that's another creature. My other mate is Antonin Dolohov who is a Living vampire." Tom said. 

"Lily, you're a Muggle-born what is your home life like?" Alpha asked. 

"Well for the first five years it was loving, but this summer my parents started to ignore me like Petunia does." She said. 

"Then why don't you all come to the pack house this summer with Remus?" Alpha asked. 

They all accepted and then we all fell asleep on the couches. 

*end of flashback*

"Moony, have you talked to Tom?" Prongs asked. 

"Yes, he will be at the house when we get there, did you all tell your parents?" I asked them. 

"Yes, mum and dad said they are proud of Padfoot, Winter, and I for sticking up for our friends." Prongs said. 

"Yes, my parents are just happy to get rid of me." Lily said leaning on Prongs. 

"My parents are dead. Fifth year my father shot my mum then killed himself." Severus said. 

"I'm sorry Midnight, we didn't know." Padfoot said hugging him. 

"It's ok Padfoot." Midnight said leaning onto Sirius. 

After the night we found out about Peter's betrayal Severus became our friend. The next Full moon we found black Panther, a brown lynx, and a white wolf waiting for us by the Whomping willow. 

It wasn't until the next morning that we found out that the panther was Severus, lynx was Lily, the wolf was Amelia. 

The train finally pulled into Kings Cross station. We grabbed our trunks and walked out to meet Alpha Greyback. 

We walked up to him and he sent the trunks to the house, then took our arms and apperated us to the pack house. 

When we got there I escorted them to the meeting room where I had an armful of my mum. 

"Mum, how are you doing?" I asked her returning the hug. 

"I'm doing good, Travis and I are engaged." She said smiling. 

"That's great mum." I said smiling. 

"Remus," I turned around to see Tom standing next to a man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. 

"Tom," I said walking over to them. 

He placed his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. 

"Remus, this is Antonin Dolohov, Antonin this is Remus Lupin. How was the rest of the school year." Tom asked. 

"It was great, my true friends stayed by my side, we pranked Peter it was so much fun. Hello Mr. Dolohov." I said leaning into Tom's chest. 

"That's great, let's go sit down love." Tom said. 

"Please call me Antonin." Antonin said. 

We walked to a loveseat where Tom and Antonin sat down while Tom pulled me into his lap. 

At that moment Alpha walked in with one of his mates Thorfinn Rowle. 

"First thing first, you see these four they will be living with us so no biting them. I will give the floor to your Beta to explain why." Alpha said. 

I told them everything and the next few minutes was spent to calm everyone down. 

Over the next school year I kept in touch with Tom and Antonin. 

Lily and James became head boy and girl and started dating. 

The biggest surprise for us that year was that Severus and Sirius started dating. 

When we graduated the first wedding was James and Lily's. 

After them was Severus and Sirius' wedding. 

And then Tom, Antonin's and my wedding. 

I had become pregnant on our honeymoon. 

On December 26th 1977, little Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle was born. 

James and Lily had a little girl named Rachel Lilian Potter on September 19th 1979.

Then on July 31st 1980 Severus gave birth to little Hadrian Severus Snape-Black. 

Annabelle loved Hadrian like a brother and always wanted to help Severus take care of him. 

But two months after Hadrian was born, Rachel and Hadrian was taken from their beds when my mum and Travis were watching the kids. 

We all had come back from our dates at the same time to find the door open. 

With our wands drawn we slowly walked in to see Greyback holding Anna in his arms and held her as she was crying. 

"Alpha what happened?" I asked walking towards them only to be growled at. 

"Fen, calm down, why is my Belle crying?" Tom demanded. 

We all knew that Anna was Fenrir's other mate, and we knew that he wouldn't do anything about it until she turns seventeen, so I walked upstairs leaving Fen to Tom. 

I walked up the stairs to find Travis dead by Hadrian's room. I then walked in and saw my mum dead and the cribs empty. 

"GUYS GET UP HERE NOW!" I yelled as my heart broke. 

They all ran up and noticed the empty cribs, Lily and Severus broke down in their mates arms. 

Tom pulled me into his arms and held me as I poured out my heartbreak. 

For the next year we all looked for the kids but to no avail. 

Then on October 31st 1981, there was a knock on our door. 

I opened it to find a note saying:

Hadrian Severus Snape-Black is located in 4 Godrics Hollow with Jeremy and Sofia Potter. 

"Tom, Antonin!" I yelled. 

"Yes love?" Tom and Antonin asked walking down the stairs. 

Antonin was holding Anna in his arms getting ready to go stay the night with Alpha. 

Tom placed his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. 

"Should we trust this...god that feels so good." I moaned out. 

He took the note and read it then handed it over to Antonin. 

"How did you get this?" Tom growled his blue eyes turning red with anger. 

"It was on the door when I answered it, what if it's a trap?" I asked. 

"Then I'll go alone. Babe you know as a living vampire I can't die. If I do get hit with the killing curse it will just knock me out." Tom said. 

"Be safe love, I need to get Annabug here to Alpha and I will continue to look for Rachel." Antonin said first kissing Tom and then kissing me. 

"Bye Papa, bye Daddy." Anna said waving as Antonin walked out of the house. 

"Alright, when do you leave?" I asked him. 

"Tonight after we celebrate Samhain. What do you say we go upstairs into our playroom and I fuck you into the mattress?" Tom asked. 

"God's yes please master." I moaned. 

We walked downstairs into our playroom where I stripped and knelt down waiting for instructions. 

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees." He demanded. 

Once I got into position he proceeded to chain me to the bed in our iron chains. 

"You're gonna be good for me right love?" He asked running his finger down my spine. 

"Y...yes sir." I moaned. 

He then grabbed the lube and started stretching me. 

When I was fully streatched he pulled his fingers out and lined his member up and pushed in causing me to moan out in pleasure. 

He was pounding into me hitting my prostate over and over. 

"Cum slut." He growled. 

As I shot my load all over the sheets he came inside me. 

He slipped out of me and pushed an anal plug in. "You will keep this in until morning." He said. 

"Yes Sir." I said catching my breath. 

He then released me from the chains and helped me get dressed and walked back upstairs. 

That night Tom left to find Hadrian, I didn't know anything was wrong until the morning. 

The first thing I noticed was that Tom and Antonin wasn't back. 

I removed the plug and took a shower. After I got dressed there was a knock on the door. 

When I answered it there was a blinding light and the only thing I remembered was that I had a daughter and I was fighting on Dumbledore's side.


	2. Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle

ANNA'S P.O.V

I was sitting in my sixth year potions class with the rest of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's taking notes on the lecture of Felix Felicis that Professor Snape is talking about. 

When all of a sudden the door to the classroom slammed open and in walked my father, Remus Lupin. 

"Sorry Severus, but I need Anna for the rest of the day." Daddy said. 

"Just this once Lupin. I will not have you disrupting my class again." Professor Snape said. 

I packed up and followed my father to the Room of Requirements. 

Once we entered he turned and said, "we have been lied to this whole time."

"What do you mean Daddy?" I asked. 

"I went to Gringotts to pull out some money. The Goblins said I didn't smell right and asked me to take an inheritance test so I did here read this." He said. 

I took it and read:

NAME: Remus John Dolohov-Riddle

HUSBAND 1: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, Captured) 

HUSBAND 2: Antonin Alexander Dolohov (Alive, in Azkaban) 

DATE OF BIRTH: March 10th 1960

MOTHER: Hope Lily McKenney (Dead) 

FATHER: Lyle Nathan Lupin (Dead) 

STEP FATHER: Travis Scott McKenney (Dead) 

CREATURE: Werewolf (Beta, Submissive) 

MATES: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Dominate Living Vampire), Antonin Alexander Dolohov (Sub-Dom Living Vampire) 

CHILDREN: Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle (Creature Blocked), Jamie Lyle Lupin (Dominate Werewolf) 

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st 1981 by A.D

BLOCKS:

BETA: 100% by A.D

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

PACK MAGIC: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, administered by A.D

HATE: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Greyback, Death Eaters, Severus Snape, Administered by A.D

"Did you get everything taken off?" I growled. 

"Yes. I also got in touch with Alpha and showed him. He is ready to take us back." He said. 

"Ok, who is your Alpha?" I asked. 

"Fenrir Greyback. But I need to take you to the bank to get your inheritance test done. Before you ask I have a vial of Jamie's blood." He said. 

"Ok let's go." I said. 

And at that we left the school grounds and went to Diagon Alley. 

When we got to Gringotts Daddy walked up to a Goblin and said, "my daughter needs an inheritance test done."

"Follow me." The Goblin said. 

We followed him into an office. 

"My name is Ironhook. I need you to slice your finger and drop three drops is blood onto this parchment." Ironhook said. 

I did as he said and then read:

NAME: Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle

FATHER: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, Captured) 

FATHER: Remus John Dolohov-Riddle (Alive, Carrier) 

FATHER: Antonin Alexander Dolohov-Riddle (Alive, in Azkaban) 

DATE OF BIRTH: December 26th 1977

BROTHER: Jamie Lyle Lupin (Alive) 

GODFATHERS: Severus Tobias Snape-Black (Alive), Sirius Orion Snape-Black (Alive), James Charlus Potter (Alive), Lucius Albraxas Malfoy (Alive) 

GODMOTHERS: Lilian Joyce Potter (Alive), Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (Alive), Narcissa Lyra Malfoy (Alive) Minerva Gordania McGonagall (Alive) 

CREATURE: Living Vampire (Submissive) 

MATES: Fenrir Loki Greyback (Alpha Dominate Werewolf, Alive), Thorfinn Adrastus Rowle (Dom-Sub Living Vampire, Alive) 

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE: 100% By Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: At four years old by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback, administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

Once I finished reading it I handed my paper to Daddy. 

"Can you remove them please?" I asked. 

"Yes we can, follow me." Ironhook said standing up. 

"While you get this removed I will get your Godparents and mate's here." Daddy said. 

I nodded and followed him out. 

REMUS' P.O.V

Once Anna left I apperated into my pack house and walked into Alpha's office. 

I kneeled and tilted my head in submission, "Alpha," I said. 

"Rise Beta." Alpha said. 

"I need you to come to Gringotts with Thorfinn Rowle, it's Annabelle." I said. 

"Let's go." He growled standing up. 

"Can I use your fireplace to tell everyone else. We are going to need James and Lily too." I said. 

"I will go get them, you handle the network." He said walking out. 

I knelt down by the fireplace and first got a hold of Sirius and then the rest, they all agreed to meet us at Gringotts. 

When Alpha returned with James, Lily and Thorfinn we flooed directly into Ironhook's office. 

"Why is Snivellus here?" Sirius growled. 

"Well he is Annabelle's head of house." I said. 

"I see we will need to do an inheritance test on you all." Ironhook said walking back in with Anna. 

Anna now had red streaks in her black hair and her eyes turned red. 

"Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle, it's been a long time since I last saw you." Alpha said. 

"Hello." She mumbled and sunk down into a chair and closed her eyes. 

"Ironhook what happened?" James growled. 

"She went through her creature inheritance early due to the removal of the blocks and potions." Ironhook said. 

"She needs blood." Thor said as he walked over to Anna, he picked her up and sat down placing her on his lap and guided her mouth to his neck, "eat love." She latched on and started to eat. 

I turned to watch Severus and Sirius stare at each other in disgust. 

"I guess they can't get over the fact that they are married to each other." I said to Prongs. 

"Yup." He responded laughing. 

Ironhook guided them away to get everything removed when I heard purring. 

"Is she purring?" I asked looking at her. 

"Yes, it will happen every time she feeds. When Tom and Antonin come back she can feed from them." Thor said. 

"How are we going to find Papa?" Anna asked. 

"I don't know. I know he's not dead. He went to 4 Godrics hollow that night to find Hadrian and never returned." I said. 

"Well one of us can go and look. Who did it say had him?" James asked. 

"Jeremy and Sofia Potter." I said. 

"My dumbass Dumbledore loving brother." James growled. 

"I will go see if I can find any clue that will lead me to Tom." Greyback said. 

Anna looked up at Fenrir. She stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. 

He returned the hug. 

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome love." He said kissing her forehead and walking out. 

Severus and Sirius walked back into the room holding hands and swearing that they will kill Albus. 

Then Sirius pulled Severus into a long kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart we all made plans to meet in Severus' quarters every Wednesday. 

So Severus and Annabelle went back to Hogwarts and the rest of us went to the Pack house.


	3. Inheritance tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all the inheritance tests that has been done and will be done.

A/N: THIS IS EVERYONE'S INHERITANCE TEST. 

REMUS'

NAME: Remus John Dolohov-Riddle

HUSBAND 1: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, Captured) 

HUSBAND 2: Antonin Alexander Dolohov (Alive, in Azkaban) 

CHILDREN: Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle (Alive), Jamie Lyle Lupin (Alive) 

DATE OF BIRTH: March 10th 1960

MOTHER: Hope Lily McKenney (Dead) 

FATHER: Lyle Nathan Lupin (Dead) 

STEP FATHER: Travis Scott McKenney (Dead) 

CREATURE: Werewolf (Beta, Submissive) 

MATES: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Dominate Living Vampire), Antonin Alexander Dolohov (Dom-Sub Living Vampire) 

SPELL:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st 1981 by Albus Dumbledore. 

BLOCKS:

BETA: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

MAGICAL CORE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

PACK MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Death Eaters, Severus Snape, administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

ANNABELLE'S

NAME: Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle

FATHER: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, Captured) 

FATHER: Antonin Alexander Dolohov (Alive, in Azkaban) 

FATHER: Remus John Dolohov-Riddle (Alive, Carrier) 

DATE OF BIRTH: December 26th 1977

BROTHER: Jamie Lyle Lupin (Alive) 

GODFATHERS: Severus Tobias Snape-Black (Alive), Sirius Orion Snape-Black (Alive), James Charlus Potter (Alive), Lucius Albraxas Malfoy (Alive) 

GODMOTHERS: Lilian Joyce Potter (Alive), Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (Alive, in Azkaban), Narcissa Lyra Malfoy (Alive), Minerva Gordania McGonagall (Alive) 

CREATURE: Living Vampire (Submissive) 

MATES: Fenrir Loki Greyback (Alpha Dominate Werewolf), Thorfinn Adrastus Rowle (Dom-Sub Living Vampire) 

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: 4 years old by Albus Dumbledore. 

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback, administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

JAMIE'S

NAME: Jamie Lyle Lupin

FATHER: Antonin Alexander Dolohov (Alive, In Azkaban) 

FATHER: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, Captured) 

FATHER: Remus John Dolohov-Riddle (Alive) 

DATE OF BIRTH: April 27th 1982

SISTER: Annabelle Rose Dolohov-Riddle (Alive) 

GODFATHERS: Severus Tobias Snape-Black (Alive), Sirius Orion Snape-Black (Alive), James Charlus Potter (Alive), Lucius Albraxas Malfoy (Alive) 

GODMOTHERS: Lilian Joyce Potter (Alive), Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (Alive, In Azkaban), Narcissa Lyra Malfoy (Alive), Minerva Gordania McGonagall (Alive) 

CREATURE: Werewolf (Dominate) 

MATES: Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Dom-Sub forest elf, Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Submissive imp, Alive) 

SPELLS:

GLAMOUR: at birth by Albus Dumbledore. 

SEVERUS'

NAME: Severus Tobias Snape-Black

HUSBAND: Sirius Orion Snape-Black (Alive) 

MOTHER: Eileen Bethany Snape (Dead) 

FATHER: Tobias William Snape (Dead) 

DATE OF BIRTH: January 9th 1960

CHILDREN: Hadrian Severus Snape-Black (Alive) 

CREATURE: Living Vampire (submissive) 

MATES: Sirius Orion Snape-Black (Dominate Living Vampire) 

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st 1981

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore, administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: James Charlus Potter, Harry Jeremy Potter, Sirius Orion Snape-Black, Remus John Dolohov-Riddle, administered by Albus Dumbledore

LOVE: Lilian Joyce Potter administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

SIRIUS'

NAME: Sirius Orion Snape-Black

HUSBAND: Severus Tobias Snape-Black (Alive) 

MOTHER: Walburga Irma Black (Dead) 

FATHER: Orion Arcturus Black (Dead) 

BROTHER: Regulus Arcturus Black (Alive, Captured) 

DATE OF BIRTH: November 3rd 1959

CHILDREN: Hadrian Severus Snape-Black (Alive) 

CREATURE: Living Vampire (Dominate) 

MATES: Severus Tobias Snape-Black (Submissive Living Vampire) 

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st 1981

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Death Eaters, Severus Tobias Snape-Black administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HADRIAN'S

FAKE NAME: Harry Jeremy Potter

REAL NAME: Hadrian Severus Snape-Black

ADOPTED FATHER: Jeremy Fleamont Potter (Dead) 

REAL FATHER: Sirius Orion Snape-Black (Alive) 

ADOPTED MOTHER: Sophia Lynn Potter (Dead) 

REAL FATHER: Severus Tobias Snape-Black (Alive, Carrier) 

DATE OF BIRTH: July 31st 1980

GODFATHERS: Remus John Dolohov-Riddle (Alive), Tom Marvolo Dolohov-Riddle (Alive, Captured) Antonin Alexander Dolohov-Riddle (Alive, In Azkaban), James Charlus Potter (Alive), Lucius Albraxas Malfoy (Alive) 

GODMOTHERS: Lilian Joyce Potter (Alive), Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (Alive, in Azkaban), Narcissa Lyra Malfoy (Alive), Minerva Gordania McGonagall (Alive) 

CREATURE: Living Vampire (Dominate) 

MATES: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Submissive Dark Veela, Alive) 

SPELLS:

GLAMOUR: at one years old by Albus Dumbledore. 

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore, 

PARCELTONGUE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

PARCEL MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor,administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape-Black, Death Eaters, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin's, administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

LOVE: Ginerva Molly Weasley administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

WITHDRAWAL'S

MOLLY WEASLEY: $50, 000.00 a year approved by Albus Dumbledore. 

RONALD WEASLEY: $50,000.00 a year approved by Albus Dumbledore. 

GINERVA WEASLEY: $50, 000.00 a year approved by Albus Dumbledore. 

VERNON DURSLEY: $50, 000.00 a year approved by Albus Dumbledore. 

PETUNIA DURSLEY: $50, 000.00 a year approved by Albus Dumbledore. 

DUDLEY DURSLEY: $50, 000.00 a year approved by Albus Dumbledore. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: $50, 000.00 a year approved by Albus Dumbledore. 

JAMES'

NAME: James Charlus Potter

WIFE: Lilian Joyce Potter (Alive) 

MOTHER: Euphemia Jane Potter (Dead) 

FATHER: Fleamont Charlus Potter (Dead) 

BROTHER: Jeremy Fleamont Potter (Dead) 

SISTER: Amelia Rose Lestrange (Alive, In Azkaban) 

DATE OF BIRTH: March 27th 1960

CHILDREN: Rachel Lilian Potter (Alive) 

CREATURE: Werewolf (Dominate) 

MATES: Lilian Joyce Potter (Submissive Werewolf) 

LILY'S

NAME: Lilian Joyce Potter nee: Evans

HUSBAND: James Charlus Potter (Alive) 

MOTHER: Joyce Lynn Evans (Dead) 

FATHER: William Ray Evans (Dead) 

SISTER'S: Sophia Lynn Potter (Dead), Petunia Mary Dursley (Alive) 

DATE OF BIRTH: January 30th 1960

CHILDREN: Rachel Lilian Potter (Alive) 

CREATURE: Werewolf (Submissive) 

MATES: James Charlus Potter (Dominate Werewolf) 

RACHEL'S

ADOPTED NAME: Hermione Jean Granger

REAL NAME: Rachel Lilian Potter

ADOPTED FATHER: Robert Gage Granger (Alive) 

REAL FATHER: James Charlus Potter (Alive) 

ADOPTED MOTHER: Quinn May Granger (Alive) 

REAL MOTHER: Lilian Joyce Potter (Alive) 

DATE OF BIRTH: September 19th 1979

GODFATHERS: Remus John Dolohov-Riddle (Alive), Tom Marvolo Dolohov-Riddle (Alive, Captured), Antonin Alexander Dolohov-Riddle (Alive, in Azkaban), Sirius Orion Snape-Black (Alive), Severus Tobias Snape-Black (Alive), Lucius Albraxas Malfoy (Alive) 

GODMOTHERS: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (Alive, in Azkaban), Narcissa Lyra Malfoy (Alive), Minerva Gordania McGonagall (Alive), Andromeda Aquilla Tonks (Alive) 

CREATURE: Werewolf (Submissive) 

MATES: William Arthur Weasley (Dominate Werewolf, Alive) 

SPELLS:

GLAMOUR: one years old by Albus Dumbledore. 

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: Tom Marvolo Dolohov-Riddle, Severus Tobias Snape-Black, Death Eaters, Slytherin administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

LOVE: Ronald Billius Weasley administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

AMELIA'S

NAME: Amelia Rose Lestrange Nee: Potter

HUSBAND: Rabastian Thomas Lestrange (Alive, In Azkaban) 

MOTHER: Euphemia Jane Potter (Dead) 

FATHER: Fleamont Charlus Potter (Dead) 

BROTHER'S: Jeremy Fleamont Potter (Dead), James Charlus Potter (Alive) 

DATE OF BIRTH: March 27th 1960

CREATURE: Living Vampire (Submissive) 

MATES: Rabastian Thomas Lestrange (Alive, in Azkaban, Dominate Living Vampire) 

CHILDREN: Neville Rabastian Lestrange (Alive) 

REBASTIAN'S

NAME: Rabastian Thomas Lestrange

WIFE: Amelia Rose Lestrange (Alive, In Azkaban) 

MOTHER: Rebecca Luisa Lestrange (Dead) 

FATHER: Felix Markus Lestrange (Dead) 

BROTHER: Rudolphus Felix Lestrange (Alive, in Azkaban) 

DATE OF BIRTH: April 13th 1960

CREATURE: Living Vampire (Dominate) 

MATES: Amelia Rose Lestrange (Submissive Living Vampire) 

CHILDREN: Neville Rabastian Lestrange (Alive) 

NEVILLE'S

ADOPTED NAME: Neville Frank Longbottom

REAL NAME: Neville Rabastian Lestrange

ADOPTED FATHER: Frank Anthony Longbottom (Deemed Insane) 

REAL FATHER: Rabastian Thomas Lestrange (Alive, in Azkaban) 

ADOPTED MOTHER: Alice Faith Longbottom (Deemed Insane) 

REAL MOTHER: Amelia Rose Lestrange (Alive, in Azkaban

DATE OF BIRTH: July 30th 1980

CREATURE: Living Vampire (Submissive) 

MATES: Charles Septimus Weasley (Dominate Living Vampire, Alive) 

SPELLS:

GLAMOUR: one month old by Albus Dumbledore. 

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 75% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% by Albus Dumbledore. 

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

HATE: Tom Marvolo Dolohov-Riddle, Death Eaters, Slytherin, Administered by Albus Dumbledore. 

FEAR: Severus Tobias Snape-Black administered by Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
